


so long to the headstrong

by trololonasty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology References, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Гул схватки искажённо зашумел у неё в ушах, то затихая, то вновь нестройно появляясь, как будто она была под водой. Сиф видела, как он зашатался, а затем повалился на землю.





	so long to the headstrong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so long to the headstrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099693) by [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur). 



> Название – из одноимённой песни «Fleet Foxes».

Её обоюдоострый меч с громким лязгом столкнулся с кинжалом, выбивая тот из цепкой хватки гнома. Она приложила его ногой в грудь и, обернувшись вокруг своей оси, рассекла клинком плоть, рыча от удовольствия.

В задании, как таковом, не было ничего сложного: отправиться в Свартальфахейм, добыть то, что поручил Один, и вернуться обратно, не теряя ни минуты. Ни Локи, ни Сиф не могли предугадать, что окажутся в столь бедственном положении.

Чтобы вернуться в Асгард с сокровищами, им пришлось свернуть в тёмную чащу, от одного вида которой у Сиф по коже забегали мурашки. Однако Биврёст мог благополучно переместить их из обиталища кузнецов только с огромного поля, лежащего по другую сторону от скрипящих деревьев.

Договориться с гномами, подкараулившими их в глубине леса, чтобы потребовать часть добычи асгардцев, не получилось. Напротив, едва завуалированные угрозы Локи и требования оставить их в покое, казалось, только сильнее оскорбляли и гневили их. Закатив глаза, она достала меч из-за спины; от неё не укрылся озорной блеск, появившийся во взгляде царевича.

Ей всегда доставляло удовольствие сражаться бок о бок с Локи. Возможно, чувство только усилилось за последний век или два с момента начала их связи. Она острее ощущала его присутствие, словно её тело было постоянно осведомлено о его.

Если бы её кровь не бурлила от наслаждения пылом сражения, она бы с удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как тёмный принц грациозно обходит каждого противника. Его движения были элегантны, но мало кто стал бы отрицать, какую опасность несут в себе его кинжалы и заклинания, когда он, подобно хлысту, нападал, сочетая магию и сталь.

Вытащив клинок из груди поверженного соперника, она с улыбкой повернулась к царевичу. Однако та вскоре оказалась стёрта с её лица, когда она увидела, что тот, сконцентрировав достаточно магической энергии, чтобы сбить с ног четверых гномов, намеревающихся атаковать его, совершенно упустил из виду пятого, подкравшегося к нему сзади с секирой.

Его губы растянулись в торжествующей улыбке, сменившейся выражением боли, когда ему в бок вонзилась гномья секира. Сиф видела, как он зашатался, а затем повалился на землю.

Гул схватки искажённо зашумел у неё в ушах, то затихая, то вновь нестройно появляясь, как будто она была под водой. На несколько секунд она потеряла способность дышать, и казалось, что мир вокруг неё остановился. Обездвиженная, она смотрела, как трусливый гном медленно поднял ногу и наступил на руку Локи. Раздался тошнотворный звук ломающихся костей, и Локи взвыл от боли.

Это вернуло её к действительности, вызволив из оцепенения; ход времени снова был запущен. Всё смешалось. Сиф прокрутила рукоять меча, разъединив его по центру, так что теперь у неё оказалось по клинку в каждой руке. Ослеплённая яростью, воительница двинулась вперёд, рассекая всех гномов, попадавшихся ей на пути.

Когда все до последнего гномы были повержены, она упала рядом с его вытянутым телом. Сердце снедал страх. Он сильно побледнел и дышал рвано. Сиф замутило, ужас ледяной рукой сковал её горло. Почему с ней происходит это? Смертельные раны были для неё привычным делом. Она была сама война. Многие воины погибали на её глазах, сражаясь с ней плечом к плечу.

Но он был не просто воином.

Длинными пальцами обхватив обух небольшой секиры, он рывком высвободил её, не сдержав возгласа боли.

— О нет, глупец, — закричала она. — Что ты наделал, что ты наделал? — Она сокрушалась всё сильнее: кровь из глубокой раны между рёбрами потекла с тревожащей скоростью.

— О, — только и ответил он, бледнея до невозможности.

Подняв его неповреждённую руку, она ладонью зажала рану, пытаясь остановить горячий поток. Алая кровь просачивалась сквозь его бледные пальцы.

— Дави, — распорядилась она на удивление твёрдым голосом и встала.

В отчаянии она принялась обыскивать тела павших гномов, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что могло помочь, отбрасывая в сторону оружие, сокровища и безделушки. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока она не наткнулась на маленький мешочек с тремя длинными иглами и катушкой чёрных ниток. Она бы посмеялась над угрюмой иронией судьбы, если бы её сердце не билось где-то в районе горла, мешая дышать.

Опустившись на колени рядом с ним, она трясущимися руками принялась вставлять нить в ушко иглы.

— Может, тебе в детстве не стоило пропускать так много уроков ткачества и шитья, — с трудом выговорил он, глядя на иглу, когда Сиф промахнулась в третий раз.

— Молчи, — оборвала его она. — Или я зашью тебе рот. Сомневаюсь, что ты жаждешь повторить этот эксперимент.

Локи засмеялся резко и отрывисто, и Сиф почувствовала, что подкатывающая истерика на мгновение отступила. Это ей было знакомо. Это были _они_. И она уцепилась за это ощущение нормальности.

Проталкивая иглу сквозь кожу, Сиф затягивала рваную рану в боку. Горячая кровь обдавала её дрожащие руки, отчего игла стала скользкой и неприятной на ощупь. Каждый укол заставлял Локи поскуливать и извиваться. Земля под ним от крови окрасилась в чёрный. Когда она дошла до половины, он потерял сознание. Невзирая на грозящую охватить её панику, она продолжила делать своё дело, пока до конца не зашила рану неаккуратным швом.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Сиф заключила, что ей потребуется где-то час, чтобы выйти из леса, – дольше, если она понесёт на себе Локи. Она не знала, сможет ли он пережить такое путешествие. От этой мысли к горлу подступила желчь, и она поспешила закинуть его обмякшее тело за спину, а затем рванула через лес, бросив сокровища; её тёмные волосы развевались на ветру, а с губ слетали молитвы.

 

 

Локи моргнул и тихо выругался, ослеплённый ярким бело-золотым светом. Утреннее солнце сияло сквозь огромные окна лазарета, и он недовольно застонал. Он попытался потрогать раскалывающуюся голову, однако ему удалось оторвать руку от кровати лишь на несколько сантиметров, прежде чем она безжизненно упала обратно на белые простыни.

Будто откуда-то издалека он услышал приближающуюся тяжёлую поступь и почувствовал, как матрас в районе его бедра прогибается под весом чьего-то тела. Он открыл глаза и увидел склонившуюся над ним Сиф, чьи руки порхали по его груди.

— Чттыдлаешь? — пробормотал он, борясь со сном и едва ворочая языком.

— Локи? — произнесла она крайне взволновано. — Ты в лазарете. Постарайся не напрягаться.

— Где Эйр? — спросил он.

— Спит, надо полагать. Она и твоя мать долго трудились. Несколько часов назад они пошли отдохнуть.

— А что здесь делаешь _ты_? — выпалил он, повернув голову, чтобы как следует посмотреть на неё. Сиф опешила, на её лице промелькнуло выражение, название и причины которого Локи от усталости предпочёл не искать.

— Я… захотела остаться с тобой после всего, — ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук, что беспокойно шевелились у неё на коленях. — После той стычки.

Он посмотрел на неё внимательнее, ощущая, что к нему постепенно возвращается контроль над телом. На ней до сих пор была дорожная одежда, а по щекам были размазаны грязь и кровь.

— Да, к слову, от тебя до сих пор смердит гномами.

— Я всё равно выгляжу лучше, чем ты. А теперь выпей. — Она поднесла кубок к его губам.

— Я _в порядке_ , — возразил он.

— _Не в порядке_ , — огрызнулась она. — Ты едва не… Из тебя едва не вытекла вся кровь.

— Да, что ж, благодаря аккуратному шву леди Сиф я буду жить. Твоя помощь мне больше не требуется.

— Но я хочу помочь, — резко произнесла она, со стуком опуская кубок. Прозвучало практически отчаянно. Это заставило Локи задуматься. Дело было не в том, что он не желал видеть свою любовницу, просто он чувствовал себя довольно глупо, выставляя себя столь беспомощным в её присутствии. Он _терпеть не мог_ проявлять слабость. Он драматично вздохнул.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — выдохнул он. Упершись руками в кровать, он оттолкнулся и сел, прислоняясь к большим подушкам в узком изголовье. От боли у него перехватило дыхание, и он прижал руку к груди.

Сиф осторожно взяла его за руку и потянула её на себя. Она закатала рукав его туники, обнажая бледное предплечье. На коже образовался огромный фиолетово-зелёный синяк, и она вспухла там, где выступала сломанная лучевая кость.

Уложив его руку себе на колени, Сиф потянулась за целебным камнем на прикроватном столике. На её лбу проступила решительная складка, когда она разминала камень в порошок, чтобы нанести лекарство. Воительница принялась втирать его с такой силой, что Локи не сомневался, что она ещё что-нибудь ему сломает.

— Из тебя вышел бы ужасный целитель, — пробурчал он.

— Цыц, — приструнила его она, однако продолжила с большей осторожностью.

— Отвратительное обращение с больными, — заметил он, — руки огрубели от тренировок, а навыки полевой хирургии оставляют желать лучшего.

— А, оскорбления, — будничным тоном пробормотала она, но её глаза отчего-то блестели. — Должно быть, тебе уже лучше.

— Похоже, я обречён страдать от халтурных швов каждый раз, когда моя нога ступает в этот проклятый мир, — посетовал он. Она закончила наносить порошок, но руки его так и не отпустила, обхватив её обеими ладонями у себя на коленях.

— Тебе ужасно не везёт с гномами, — засмеялась она, но вместо смеха раздался всхлип.

Прежде чем она отвернулась, Локи успел заметить гримасу боли, исказившую её черты, и это поставило его в тупик. Рыдать у постели товарища было совсем не похоже на великую воительницу Сиф. Остроумные слова, вертящиеся у него на языке, тяготили его своей бесполезностью. При виде её страданий в груди жгло, а живот сводило, и он обнаружил, что не может выносить даже мысли об её печали.

— Сиф, — тихо выдохнул он, сжимая её ладонь. Она опустила голову и поднесла его руку к губам. Один за другим она по очереди поцеловала кончики его пальцев.

— Я думала, ты покинешь меня, — прошептала она, прижимая к губам его ладонь, и закрыла глаза.

Ей казалось, будто у неё на сердце лежит тяжёлый камень. Она чувствовала себя глупой, незащищённой. То, что было между ними, никак не называлось, само существование этого «чего-то» ставилось под сомнение. Она не могла даже вспомнить, в какой момент её привязанность переросла в нечто большее, – раньше она этого и не замечала вовсе. Однако ж вот она – рыдающая и павшая духом – в сто крат хуже любого признания.

С её губ сорвался вздох, когда он дотронулся до её щеки и нежным прикосновением большого пальца смахнул предательскую слезу. В груди защемило.

— Это не входит в мои планы, — приглушённо ответил он. — Не сегодня. Не завтра. Боюсь, моё невыносимое общество будет досаждать тебе ещё много веков.

Сиф рассмеялась. Повернув голову, она губами коснулась тонкой кожи его запястья.

— Пожалуйста, больше не пугай меня до смерти.

— Ничего не могу обещать. — Локи распрямил плечи. — Какое же в этом веселье? Любым отношениям время от времени необходима встряска.

— Ты глупец, — вздохнула она любовно.

Он улыбнулся и притянул её ближе. Их губы почти соприкасались.

— Да, — согласился он с ухмылкой и крепко поцеловал её.


End file.
